


Kindergarten

by batmans_a_bitch



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, British actor - Fandom, DC Universe, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Henry is a kindergarten teacher, Lemon, Oral, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Single mum and him bone, Smut, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmans_a_bitch/pseuds/batmans_a_bitch
Summary: Got this idea from a picture I saw of Henry in a shirt standing next to a white fence. One shot of Henry as a kindergarten teacher, he’s adorable and a little shy!





	Kindergarten

“Bye mama!” Nancy, my little girl waved at me as she ran towards her kindergarten teacher. He smiled towards her and looked up at me, winking before turning to go inside the building. I cocked my brow a little as I shamelessly starred at his ass as he walked away. “What a dream boat.” One of the other mums said, I turned my head as I saw her staring at him too. “Tell me about it!” I sighed. “The man is built like a brick shithouse, has the bone structure of a god and is good with kids. Could he be anymore perfect?” I laughed as I watched her gush on about the teacher that pretty much every women married or not would fawn over. You would have to be blind not to be in awe of him. But although I stole little glances here and there I knew better, he probably had a beautiful girlfriend. A man like that is never single for long. 

....

I stepped out of the car, pulling my hair into a ponytail as I rushed over to Nancy’s class. I was probably about an hour late picking her up. I walked over to the class and noticed that all the kids were gone but the door to her class was still open. I knocked and made my way inside. I saw Nancy on a table with a few colouring pencils and Henry sitting beside her on his laptop. “Hi” I said quietly as Nancy looked up at me and squealed. “Mama you’re here!” She ran towards me as I kneeled on the floor so that she could reach me. “I’m sorry I’m so late monkey, I was stuck in traffic.” She smiled up at me with her brown eyes. “It’s okay mama Mr Cavill was drawing with me! Wanna see?” “Umm okay!” I said as she dragged me over to where he stood. “I’m sorry I’m so late, I know you probably would have left by now.” He shook his head and smiled, actually I had a few things to do and having some company wasn’t so bad.” Nancy pulled me over to her drawings as I looked over them, “they’re so good sweetheart. But we gotta go, it’s getting late!” She turned and frowned at me. “But mama I’m not finished. I sighed and looked back at Henry, watching as he looked at us. “Baby you can take your pictures and finish them at home but we really gotta go okay? Mummy has to make dinner!” She nodded and reached for her drawings. “Bye Mr Cavill!” She waved at him and hugged his leg, making him laugh a little as he patted her back. “See ya later kiddo!” He said as she made her way over to me. “Thank you again for keeping her occupied, sorry again for being so late. “Don’t mention it!” He smiled. Making me almost sigh at how perfect of a grin he had. As I was about to step out of the class I heard him say my name making me turn back around. He walked up to me, laughing a bit and seeming a little nervous. His hand scratching at the back of his neck. “Please feel free to tell me if I’m outta line, but you’re not currently seeing anyone right?” I was a little taken back by the question but I answered anyway. “Erm...no I’m not.” He sighed and laughed slightly before continuing. “You wanna grab dinner sometime?” His eyes were hopeful, gleaming almost. I was so taken back I didn’t say anything for a few seconds. He must of thought that he stepped out of line and began apologising. “I’d love to!” He straight away stopped talking and smiled. “Really?” He asked almost shocked that I had said yes. “Yes, what did you think I would say no or something?” He laughed a little as he nodded. “I can do this weekend? Nancy is over at her friends for most of the day so I’ll be pretty free.” He smiled back at me. “It’s a date.” 

....

Saturday rolled around and Nancy was off at her friends house for the day and I was getting ready for my lunch with Henry. I still was a little nervous about it all, he was my kids teacher. What if it got awkward? Would I be so embarrassed to the point I would have to make Nancy move schools, would it really get that bad? What if he’s an ass? Questions ran through my mind as I stood it front of the mirror fixing my dress. The ring of the doorbell pulled me out of my thoughts, I made my way downstairs. Taking a deep breath before opening the door, Henry was dressed in his usual attire which consisted of a buttoned up shirt with some dark blue jeans. He smiled as soon as he saw me. “You look beautiful.” He said almost a little shy. I felt my cheeks heating up slightly and hoped he wouldn’t notice. “Thank you, you don’t look too bad yourself.” He laughed a little at that making me grin slightly. He had a nice laugh I thought. 

After a long lunch, we decided to walk around the park for a bit. I found out a lot about the man, the fact that he had a brother and a big family and a dog that he regularly took the the park that we were currently at. “I think Nancy would love Kal, she’s always talking about animals.” I smiled at him, he already knew so much about her so it was easy to converse with him, normally I found dates so stressful as I didn’t ever know how to bring up the fact that I was a single mum. That was always a dealbreaker, but with Henry. He already knew and had met her. So there was no tension hanging in the air, I was completely at ease and it felt great to just let go and have some fun. After walking around the lush park for another few minutes or so we headed back, he walked me back to my place, being a gentlemen. “I had fun, thanks for agreeing to this.” I laughed as he stood over me hands in his pockets as he shuffled his feet slightly. “I had fun too, thank you.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, his slight stubble scratching against my lips. He grinned his pointed canines in full display. “We should do this again sometime” he said. “We should, definitely.” I smiled as I turned and made my way inside. 

....

2 Weeks Later

There was a parent teacher thing happening at Nancy’s school, where parents would turn up along with teachers and parents would speak about what they thought needed to change in classes and how they’re kids were doing. There were about seven parents from Henry’s class and the rest of the parents were for the kids in the higher years. All the parents were in the school hall with teachers on one side of a long table and parents on the other, each having a chance to voice their opinions with their kids teacher. I was sitting right opposite Henry as he was speaking to one of the mothers of a kid that was being picked on as he listened to her intently and noted a few things down I slowly ran my leg up his jeans and watched his reaction. He jumped slightly and cleared his throat, his eyes shifted towards me for a split second before returning to the women speaking to him. I slowly made my way up his calfs to his thighs and grazed his member. He cleared his throat again as he gripped his pen tighter. “Are you alright Mr Cavill? You seem a little red.” I asked as innocently as I could. He coughed a little as he reached under the table and held my foot from moving any further. “I’m fine thank you, I just have something in my throat.” The look in his eyes was telling me I was going to pay for my teasing and to be honest it was making me giddy. We’d only been on a few dates so far however I planned to get what I wanted soon. 

....

As the last few parents were getting ready to leave Henry approached, taking me by my wrist as he looked around to see if anyone was watching. He dragged me as he led me out of the hall and down the corridor. “Where are we going?” I whispered. He just placed a finger against his lips signalling for me to be quiet. We walked down until we reached his classroom, and he let go of my hand momentarily as he grabbed his key card and opened the door before gently pushing me inside the dark classroom. He pushed me against the nearest walls and locked his lips with mine, making me moan out and grab at his shoulders. I pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily as I watched his eyes dilate from the little amount of light coming in through the doors window. “Really, here?” “You can’t be teasing me like that and not expect me to just wanna fuck You right now.” He groaned as he licked at my neck, I gasped; holding onto his bicep. Whatever doubts I had flew out the window when his warm tongue lapped my pulse point. I reached down, hand sliding past into the waistband of his jeans to feel his member. Strong and thick, I swallowed as I felt how big he was. He breathed against my next as I stroked him and felt him grow in my hand. “Fuck...” he groaned as he kissed me roughly. He reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding it down just enough to get his cock out of his boxers. He was just as I thought, long and thick. With a dark patch of hair perfectly placed below his sharpe V. My mouth watered and I instinctively fell to my knees, I reached out and grabbed him; running my fingers along the veins before I took him in my mouth and mummed at the musky scent. His cock twitched in my tongue as I took him deeper into my mouth. His large hand gently held the back of my head as I took more of him in. “Jesus, that’s good.” He groaned and I watched as the muscles on his stomach tensed. I bobbed my head up and down, taking his length proudly, I heard his fist hit the wall as he attempted not to buck into my mouth. “Fuck...Christ, stop!” He roughly pulled my hair as he yanked me off his member and pulled me to my feet. “Need to fuck you!” He mumbles as he pulls my blouse over my head leaving me in just my bra. His hands grab at my breasts, roughly fondling them as he pinches my nipples through the fabric. “Please...Henry!” I moan out as I pull him closer to kiss him, his tongue runs across my lips as I open my mouth for him. I feel him reach down under my skirt and yank at my panties, I hear the steams give way as he rips them from me making me gasp out in surprise. He takes the crumpled piece of material and shoved it in his back pocket. His hand roughly grabs at my ass cheeks as he gives me a hard smack, making me squirm in his hold. “You like that?” He grins down at me and I nod. He smacks my ass a few times, before running his calluses hand against me to ease the pain. His thick fingers run gently along my waist before coming to my pussy, he moves the fabric of my skirt up before running a finger through my folds. “Soaking!” He groans, voice deep and filled with lust. He wastes no time as he takes his cock in his had as he slides it across my slick folds a few tones before sliding in swiftly. Straight to the hilt. My head falls back, hitting the wall as I quietly moan. “God Henry, feels so good!” My breath quickening as he slides out and slams back in, my nails scrapping down his clothed back. He lifts one of my legs and I wrap it around his waist to get better leverage. He continues to trust inside me hard and fast, his grunts deep and hoarse. I feel his hand grab a handful of my hair as he pulls roughly, making my head tilt back as I cry out in pain. His mouth goes for my neck as he bites down on the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I cry out in pleasure as he continues to pound relentlessly inside of me. I feel myself nearing the edge as my slick runs down my inner thighs. “Henry...I’m close.” I moan out, my tongue peaking out to wet my dry lips. “Me too baby, come on sweetheart cum with me.” Henry groans in my way as he reaches down and toys with my clit. The rough pad of his thumb assaulting my clit, I cry out so close to the edge I feel myself beginning to tense up. “I’m gonna...” I don’t even get to finish my sentence before my orgasm hits me full force, I throw my head back and moan loudly as I cum hard and feel as Henry tightly grips my waist as he thrusts a few tones before unloading himself into my pussy.


End file.
